Anything, but Ordinary: Emma
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Emma has issues. When she is finally allowed out the mental home, she meets Bov, and realises things may be darker in this big bad world than she thought.
1. Home Sweet Home

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! So, my new fic is up** _Is sooo excited!_** Anyway, sorry if this chapter is a little short. Also, there is no real mention of the GSE in this chapter. But there is in the next one**_ Is even more excited!_** Seriously, i think you'll love it. Be aware, the main character is sooo emo . Which is a little different from what i usually write. She has real issues heh. So, that means there will be slashing, violence, drink, and ex ( maybe at the end) But i will warn you so don't worry, you people with quesy stomachs!**

**Also, as per usual, there will be swearing! Enjoy x**

* * *

Anything, but Ordinary

Chapter One

Home Sweet Home

I gazed at the clock on the wall. It was a Saturday evening and the clock was ticking and ticking and ticking and not getting anywhere. I was waiting for the nurse to come and get me. I had an appointment with the owner of this ward, Dr Matthews. An appointment that should thankfully get me released. But first, I had my booklet to write out. I was a patient at Meadows Hill Hospital Psychiatric Ward. We had lots of classes on lots of different things. You could do English, Math, Science, Religious Education, French and German, but also there was Knitting and Cooking and Caring of Animals and Singing classes. It was like school all over again, but not as bad, as if you really wanted, you was aloud to just go to one class. I was currently part of PSHE, which stood for I don't know what. But it was basically about us, about life. I looked down at the booklet I was suppose to do last night. With a sigh, I picked it up, with my pencil and sat down on a bean bag. We weren't allowed pens, unless we stabbed someone, but a pencil worked just as well. I was surprised they hadn't given me crayons by now. I opened it at the first page and began to fill it out.

_What is your name?_ Emma Mary Joanna Katherine Johnson. I loved my name. My parents couldn't decide on a name, and just gave me all their favourites.

_How old are you?_ I scribbled 19 next to it. I sighed. It was like being in primary all over again, and that was an experience I would rather not repeat. I guessed at the clock. Tick tock. Tick tock. I looked at the next question.

_This is what I look like:_ There was a box next to it. I scribbled the head and shoulders of a person, and draw scribbling, messy hair. That's what I looked like. They had taken my brush off me last week for hitting Cassie with it. I hadn't been able to brush my hair since and I looked like Amy Winehouse. I turned the page.

Topic One: Me and my family. Fucking shit. There was another All About Me page. I clenched my jaw as I filled it out. My family and me were hardly the happiest things to write about.

Name: Emma Mary Joanna Katherine Johnson

Age: 19

**Favourites**

Colour: Black

Animal: Spiders

Sweet: Chocolate

Nurse: Jeremiah

Friend: None

Place: Anywhere but here

Person: Myself

**Least ****Favourite**

Colour: Brown

Animal: Cats

Sweet: None

Nurse: Lucie

Friend: I have no friends

Place: Amazingly, Meadows Hill Hospital

Person: My parents, for making me come here. Yup. Those fuckers were the reason I had been sat here for four years, learning about things I learnt five years before. I hadn't even finished high school before they swept me over here. They only visited me at my birthday, Christmases and Easters. I turned the page a little harder than I should have, and ripped the paper a little.

A little paragraph about me: I think my parents wanted me drowned at birth. I think I am Satin's child and I am going to hold Devil worshipping sessions at my house when I get out of here. I like to play with knives. I laughed. That should have them worrying.

**My Family**

**Mum:**My mum is called Cathy Michelle Johnson. She is in love with the WI that she attends every week. She is a psycho cleaner and almost had a heart attack when she found a lost sock hidden under my bed. She tried to strangle me with it.

**Father:** My dad is called Brian Andrew Johnson. He is a lawyer, but is shit at it and no one really gives him a job. So when he is working late, he is actually fucking some other woman he works with. Most likely Miss Goldstone. She looks like a slut. I'm surprised my mum hasn't noticed, but she is probably too busy with her cleaning to notice anything anymore.

**Sister: **Is a slut.

**Brother: **I don't have a brother, but if I did I think I would probably get on with him more. He would give me drugs and rescue me from this prison.

**Pets?: **I used to have a goldfish called Tango when I was 11 but he died because my mum sprayed polish over his tank by accident. From then on, I have never had a pet except for the spiders I would save from mum and her cleaning chemicals.

I smiled at what I had written. And it was all truth. My younger sister, Katie had lost her virginity when she was 13 to some fat kid in the year below her, who gave her several chocolate eggs and a £5. I was sure no one was that gullible for sex? My mother had a fit when Katie announced it at the dinner table. It was one of those wish-I-had-a-camera-but-don't moments. When I was 15, my dad let me come to work with him. I met everyone there, but I noticed that Miss Goldstone kept brushing against him and giggling and batting her heavy make-upped eyelids whenever he was near. I wasn't stupid. I'd seen all the soaps and I knew exactly what was going on. My green eyes wandered to the clock. Tick, tick, tick, tock. I turned the page.

Topic 2: Cheers and Fears. What the fuck?

I like: Things I like? This is kind of difficult. I like it when the window is open and I get to feel the breeze on my skin. I also like the feel of blades against my skin but that's a different subject. I love chocolate, but then again who doesn't? (Except for Cassie. She is a freak anyway).

I am scared of: The thing I am most scared of is being alive. When will Judgment Day arrive?. It's avoiding me. 10 times I have tried to kill myself and none of them have worked. Does God have a grudge against me or something? Why won't he just let me die? Also, I am scared of wasps. They are stupid and freaky and buzzy and the only good thing that comes from wasps is squashing them with newspapers.

The door clicked open behind me and I looked up. In the doorway was a large, black woman, with a kind face. I got on with Jeremiah the most.

'Come on, hunny. Time for your appointment' she smiled. I slid off the beanbag and danced to the door. When I got to her, I placed my hands on her dark cheeks, a smile on my lips.

'I'm going to get out of here, and when I get a good job and lots of money, I'll buy you a proper real house and you won't have to worry about a thing,' I whispered. She placed a hand on mine, a smile on her face.

'I know darling, but get a move on or you'll be late.' I released her, and ran down the corner, upsetting a small girl who came out a door. She burst into tears in fright, but I ignored her and didn't stop running until I got to Dr Matthews office. I gave it a moment to get my breath back before I knocked on the door.

'Come in,' came his rough voice. I pushed open the big wooden door and stepped lightly into the room. Dr Matthews was a tall man, with dark brown hair that has been styled into a comb-over. He was around 30 years old. His brown eyes met mine as I took a seat. He shuffled some paperwork in front of him, and smiled. 'So, Emma.' I watched him patiently. 'How are you feeling?'

'Okay,' I mumbled, waiting for him to get to the point. He paused for a moment, before giving a forced chuckle.

'A whole year here without trying to kill yourself is quite a record.' I nodded. 'You remember our deal I suspect?'

'Of course,' I replied, a small smile coming to my lips. 'You said that if I didn't try and kill myself, that you would let me go.' He nodded, seeming reluctant that he had even made the deal.

'Well, surprisingly, I didn't expect you to manage it.'

'That didn't surprise me.' He smiled.

'I don't think anything does.' I shook my head, no. There was a moment's pause, before Dr Matthews continued. 'We are willing to let you go, as long as you attend counseling classes with Nurse Jeremiah.' Ah, they had chosen someone I liked, to guarantee I come. 'You will have to meet with her every Tuesday. She will come to you, but if you don't meet her, we are going to have to bring you back here, understood?' I nodded. Another pause. 'Well, you best go and pack. The nurses will lead you to the gates. You may go.' Dr Matthews placed his glasses on, reading through the paperwork he was holding. I got to my feet, and left the office. I was so excited. Finally, I was going to be able to leave and do my own things! I raced down the corridors, all the way back to my room, where Jeremiah was waiting. I almost leapt into her arms.

'You're going to be my counselor!' I beamed. She gave a hearty laugh and nodded.

'Yes. But, please remember to come. I don't want to see you here again. Go on, pack.' I let out a squeal of enjoyment, before pulling my suitcase from under my bed where it had been for the past five years; it was a little dusty. I unzipped it, wiping some dust off the top. Jeremiah was already pulling my clothes out of the locked room that no one but the staff was allowed to go in. It contained all of our personal belongings. All my clothes, photos, even my mobile. I could have kissed her. She handed them over and I started to place them in neatly. I was jumpy, just wanting to get out of there. I set some clothes aside; a pair of tight jeans and a pink t-shirt. It was quite warm out. Jeremiah turned around while I dressed, and took the white outfit from me when I was done. I hugged her tightly, before taking my suitcase and walking out the room. There was two male nurses and a woman waiting for me outside. I waved goodbye to Jeremiah, before they led me down the white corridor, past the security guard and out through the big metal doors, into the cool night outside. They didn't say a word as we moved down the big drive. The woman typed in a security code, and the big gates slowly opened. I looked back, and one of the men nodded. I stepped out of the gates, adrenalin pulsing through me. I gave a whoop and started down the road, dragging my heavy case with me. I heard the gates clang shut behind me, and finally I was free.

* * *

**END NOTES: Review!! Seriously, you need to. Or i may pass out, thinking people aren't interesting.**

**And then i'll cry.**


	2. Freedom

**AUTHORS NOTE: Finally, the GSE come into it. I hope it flows alright for you guys, but i can only do my best :S **

**Oh, and review.**

* * *

Anything, but Ordinary

Chapter Two

Freedom

Saturday night. Finally I was free of that shit-hole they called Meadows Hill Hospital Psychiatric Ward. I was finally free of the nurses that smiled, and talked slow to us like we were children, their eyes full of pity. I gave a sour laugh, as I dragged my suitcase down the road. The ground was damp, I noticed. It must have rained earlier. Which means it might rain again. I shivered with excitement. I loved it when it rained. No one could see your tears. I stopped at a busy main road, looking left, right, left, right, left, right, and then left again, for it was a one-way street and only crazy people, like me, would drive right. I was somewhere in East London. I looked up at a sign. Brigid Abbey Road. Sounds interesting, I thought, as I dragged my case along the road. I had no idea where I was going to stay, so I was kind of hoping one of these punters would help me out. I approached a pub, after turning a corner. It sounded packed. A couple of people were loitering outside. I moved past them, with my suitcase and pushed myself inside. It stank of cigarettes, and beer, and the air was filled with chatter and choruses of football songs that I vaguely recognized. Or maybe I didn't recognize them, and just thought I did. Who knows? The mental place pumped you so full of drugs it was hard to know what you knew and what you didn't. I got to the bar, and smiled at the barman with black hair.

'What can I get you love?' he asked, cleaning a glass with a cloth. I'd always wanted to do that. I thought they only did that in films. I frowned, checking my pockets. I have £4 in change. I looked up. 'How much is a cola?' Ah, a cola. I hadn't had one of those in a loooooong time; almost too long to remember what it tastes like. There was a big anti-fizz policy at Meadows Hill. The man smiled.

'It's on the house. You look like you need one.' I frowned. It was where?

'Can't you bring it to me?' I asked, a confused look on my face. The barman frowned.

'Huh?'

'Where's the house?' I asked, in my most polite manner.

'No, I mean, it's on me.' He replied. I looked blankly at him. '70p' he sighed. I nodded, and looked down at the change, picking out 70p and passing it to him. He poured the drink, tilting the glass (another thing I dreamed of doing while at the mental home) and then passed it to me. I smiled, took the cold glass and moved away from the bar. I almost dropped the glass, colliding with someone.

'Watch it, love.' He said, in a rough voice. I looked up, glaring.

'You banged into me,' I said, in my most dangerous voice. Damn, why didn't I have my plastic fork on me? I was always ready for fights during the days of isolation. Now, I only had a glass. Ah, a glass. But I had paid 70p for it, whereas the plastic fork was free. His lips were moving. I shook my head. 'What?'

'What happened to your arms?' he repeated. My cheeks flamed red. Without a word, I pushed past him and found a table all by itself at the back. Poor table. It seemed no one wanted to sit with it. Well, I'd give it some company. I sat down, placing my glass on the wooden top and stared at my arms. They were covered in scars and marks. I was 19 years old, and had spent the last five years of my life at the mental home. I had had an controlled, horrible child hood, and had tried to kill myself (unsuccessfully) seven times before they carted me off to Meadows Hill. I had tried to kill myself a further three times there, added many more scars to my arms and legs, and other times, just attacked everyone else.

But only if they started it. Which they usual did. Staring at me with their pitying stares. I sighed. But I was out now. My treatment was over. In March 2007, at 1:37pm precisely, Dr Matthews had promised to release me if I didn't try and kill myself for a whole year. It was hard, but I managed it. And today, June, 2008 at 7:04pm, I was led out of the big gates that I had fantasized, many nights, of blowing up, and left out in the street. I had given a big whoop, and then started to drag my case down the wet street.

And now I was here. And people were already asking questions. I unzipped my suitcase, and pulled out my black hoody and slid it on. I looked at my cola, and picked it up. I sniffed it. I could hear it fizzing. Before I could taste it, someone took the seat beside mine. I looked up, my hand tight around my glass. A man was sat there, wearing a blue jacket. He had dark brown hair, and he was smirking.

'Sorry 'bout earlier' he said. I blinked at him. 'Are you going to drink that?' he asked, nodding at my glass. It was still hovering by my lips.

'Why, have you poisoned it?' I replied. He chuckled.

'Nah.' Slowly, I placed it against my lips and took a small sip. It tasted so good. My eyes shut briefly, but I remembered I had company. I flicked them open again, and placed the glass down. 'So, what's your name?' he asked.

'What's yours?' I snapped back. He chuckled again.

'I'm Bovver.'

'Bovver?' I replied, with a small laugh. I shrugged. 'I'm Emma Mary Joanna Katherine Johnson,' I smiled. Bovver raised his eyebrows.

'And you laughed at my name?' I shrugged again. I saw a movement over his shoulder and looked up. My dark black hair fell over my shoulder, thankfully hiding my face. I hated being the center of attention. I pulled my hood up over my head, and narrowed my eyes.

'Who's your friend, Bov?' asked the other guy, coming to sit down next to Bovver.

'Pete meet Emma. Emma, this is Pete Dunham.' I gave a small nod, dragging my glass towards me. If they thought this tactic to steal my drink would work, they were stupid. I'd seen it all. But Pete smiled.

'What's with the bag?' Ah, so they wanted to be nosey? Let's see how they handle it, I thought with a devilish grin.

'I just got released from Meadows Hill Hospital Psychiatric Ward.' I announced. Pete raised his eyebrows.

'Why was you there?' he asked, seeming interested.

'I tried to kill myself ten times. Four times drug overdose, two hangings, three times slitting my arms and once I tried to drown myself, but I had left the weights on the bank.' They were stunned into silence.

'You're crazy' muttered Bov. I put up my defensive walls. As if I didn't know that already. My green eyes darted to Pete. There was a look of humor on his face.

'I'm guessing you have no where to stay?' he guessed. I didn't answer, but remained motionless.

'Why didja try an' kill yourself?' Bov asked.

'My father used to beat me,' I replied, now gazing at him. He looked suddenly grim, and I wanted to know why, but now was not the time to ask questions. I got to my feet.

'Where're you going?' Pete asked. 'You haven't met the lads yet.' There were more?

'Yeah, come on.' Bov got to his feet. I handed him my glass.

'Look after it. Don't let anyone have it' I told him serious, as I picked up my case. Pete watched me.

''Old on. I think Terry will have a room spare for you to stay in,' he said. Before I could say anything, Pete had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

'Oi, Terry. Terry!' Pete called when he was at the bar. Terry came over.

'Another one?'

'No, no. You know that black haired girl that just came in?' Terry nodded, with a laugh.

'Yeah, you got a right one there. I said she could have the drink on the house, and she asked me where the house was,' he laughed. Pete grinned, shaking his head.

'Yeah, I think she might be a bit cross wired. Anyway, she needs a place to stay. Think you can hook her up, mate?' Terry frowned.

'Who's going to pay for her rent?'

'I will' Pete replied.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, just… keep an eye on her. Who knows what trouble she'll get up to, out in this big world? And yeah, I'll have another.' Terry smiled, shaking his head as he poured Pete a beer.

* * *

'Emma, meet the guys.' Bov pointed to each one as he said their names. 'That's Ike, Ned, Swill, Keith and Dave. Guys, this is Emma Mary… Susan?'

'Emma Mary Joanna Katherine Johnson,' I amended. Most of the guys looked lost. The one called Swill sniggered. How I wished I had my plastic fork. For something plastic, it could do a lot of damage. I narrowed my eyes, and sat down beside my suitcase. Bov handed me my glass, and I sipped the cola. Ah, refreshing. Pete came back, with a tray of beers that he handed around. He placed another cola in front of me. I gazed at it. No one had ever given me anything free before. Even my freedom had come at price; no suicide attempts. I dragged it over and placed it next to my glass.

'Best friends' I murmured. Bov sat down beside me, lighting up a fag. I gazed at it, and he held the packet towards me. Slowly, I put my hand out and took one. I gazed at it, twirling the cigarette in my fingers.

'Have you never had a fag before?' he asked. His eyes were bright with humor. I shook my head. Bov took the fag from me, and placed the brown end in his mouth. Then he pulled out a blue lighter, and light the end. I watched carefully, so I knew what to do in the future. 'You might not like it, but you'll get used to it' he reassured, handing it me back. 'Just, suck the end.' Bovver watched me carefully, as I took the light cigarette and sucked the end. I dropped it on the table, covering my mouth.

'Euh!' I coughed. It tasted horrible, filling my lungs and blocking my airways. It reminded me a little of hanging. The taste was still in my throat. Ned grinned and picked it up.

'Sweet! See 'er face' he laughed. I stopped coughing, looking up at him. He was roaring with laughter, pointing. I grabbed one of the glasses, chucking cola all over his face. Now the others were shouting and laughing, but this time at Ned. I jumped from my chair, wormed through the people and out into the cold street. 'Emma! Wait!' I heard Bovver call, but I ignored him, running down the wet street. I could hear him running after me. I slowed to a stop, and spun round, my eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

'What do you want?' I snapped. He slowed in front of me, a wary look on his face.

'You shouldn't run off like that. Not 'ere in London anyway. You don't know who's out there. Anyone could take you.' I backed off, as he stepped closer, his hand out. 'Emma, Ned's a cunt. Just come back to the pub. If he tries anything, I'll hit 'im for you, yeah?' I looked over his shoulder at the pub, and then back at him.

'I hate it when people laugh at me.' I told him, green eyes on his blue ones. Bov nodded.

'He won't do it again, I promise.' Slowly, I stepped forward, and past him. He fell in step beside me, hands in his jeans pocket. I raised my head, to look at him.

'Will you buy me a beer?' I asked quietly. Bovver looked up at me, a boyish grin on his face.

'Sure.'

* * *

'Emma! Emma! Emma!' chanted the guys, as I downed my nineteenth and a half beer. It was one hour since the Ned incident, and as Bov had promised, he hadn't laughed at me again. I drained the glass, and slammed it down. Then I flopped across the table. One innocent drink had now become a bet against Swill, who swore that I could hardly finish a cola, let alone twenty beers. Dave pushed the last one in front of me, squeezing my shoulder. 'Come on Em, one more and you've won a tenner!' I lifted my head, which felt very heavy and grasped the last glass. Swill grinned at me from across the table. He waved the £10 note in front of me, as I put the glass to my lips. I gazed at Bov, who was watching me carefully. Ah, this one's for him, I thought. I shut my eyes, and let the beer wash into my mouth. I swallowed gulp after gulp, swallow after swallow until I hit the dregs. I slurped them down also. I lowered the glass, and found the money in front of me. Swill was looking annoyed.

'That was my last tenner!' he said, as I stuffed it in my pocket. I tried to get to my feet, but hit the stool and fell over them.

'Christ, is she okay?' I felt hands under my arms as they lifted me up. The room was tilting, my head was spinning. I felt like I was going to puke.

'Get her in here' I heard the barman with the weird jokes say.

'Nice barman' I mumbled, shutting my eyes. Suddenly, I felt someone lift me up, and I sighed, laying my head on whoever it was' shoulder. I let out a sigh. 'This was fun. We should do it again,' I slurred. This person smelt nice, under the smell of fags. I coughed, remembering the sour taste. I heard a door open, and someone placed me on a bed. I yawned, thankful the motion had stopped. I heard the door click quietly shut, before I allowed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

'She's quite hot, don't you think?' remarked Ike, as the guys moved down the road from the Abbey.

'Like you'd have a chance, you fat git,' laughed Swill.

'Says you, puppy fat.'

'She was before she chucked her drink at me' moaned Ned.

'You shouldn't have laughed at 'er' muttered Bov, as he zipped up his jacket.

'Yeah, but you think she's hot, don't you Bov?' Pete said, a small smile on his lips.

'What?' growled Bovver, looking at the suddenly interesting ground.

'I mean, you didn't take your eyes off 'er all night, bruv,' he replied. Bov looked up.

'That don't mean nothing,' he said, his fists clenched in his jacket.

'Mate, you can tell us, you know,' said Swill, staggering into a lamp post, and falling backwards with an opff! Dave helped him to his feet, before he turned to the guys.

'Ah, leave the lad alone. It's not like yous weren't getting an eyeful when she was passed out!' The lads laughed, and murmured their agreement. 'Anyway, I probably won't see you lot tomorrow.'

'Work?' asked Pete. Dave nodded.

'Yeah, taking some lad over the main controls, and having him fly down to Scotland.' Dave told them.

'Scotland?! That's like the other side of the fucking country, mate!' complained Swill, moving over to his front door and fumbling for his key.

'Yeah. See you Monday'

'Cheerio!' Swill said, in a sing song voice before shutting the door. There was a crash, and a shout of 'Fucking plant pot!' as Bovver walked ahead of them, his hood up now. Pete moved alongside him.

'Alright Bov?'

'Yeah, just been thinking, that's all.' The two men fell into silence, as they listened to the banter of their friends behind them.

* * *

**END NOTES: If you loved me you would review.**


	3. The morning after

**AUTHORS NOTES: Quite a lot of people have read this, and only two reviews? Are you MAD?! Come on, all i need is a review to keep my fueled. And keeping me fueled will keep me going. Deal?**

* * *

Anything, but Ordinary

Chapter Three

The morning after

Sunday. There was a knocking on the bedroom door. I opened my eyes, my head feeling like it was about to break in half. 'Morning Sunshine' the barman greeted. He placed a tray on the bedside table, and moved over to the curtains. He pulled them open, and sunlight filled the room. I let out a groan, and sat up slowly. I looked at the tray. There was a mug of coffee, some toast, a small tablet and a glass of water. I eyed the tablet up warily.

'Barman?'

'You can call me Terry,' he smiled.

'Terry, what's that pill?' I asked. Didn't he think I'd had enough of them? He looked down at it.

'It's a paracetamol for your headache. You can't survive last night without a headache,' he said. I picked up the knife next to the butter dish, and he looked at it, with eyebrows raised. 'What's that for?'

'If you're trying to kill me, then you're coming down with me,' I growled, picking up the tablet and popping it on my tongue. I took my glass and drank, swallowing the pain killer. My eyes never left his face. I placed the glass down and stared at him for a couple of minutes. He looked uncomfortable, and gave a nervous laugh as I lowered the knife. 'Be gone!' I snapped. 'I must change into something more suitable!' I got to my feet, and span across the room, getting to the door before he did. He stopped, and swallowed. 'Thank you for not killing me' I smiled, moving from the door and towards my suitcase that was on the floor. Terry closed the door behind him. I could almost hear him running down the stairs to get away from me. I unzipped my suitcase and gazed at all the clothes. I hadn't been able to wear these for as long as I had been at the Mental Home. But, thanks to their diet my weight hadn't really changed. I pulled out a black, silky skirt, a pink t-shirt and a black hoody. It was cool. When you put the hood up, it had small ears on it, which made you look like a cat. I smiled, and pulled out some over-the-knee pink and white striped fluffy socks. I pulled out a small blue bag that contained my toiletries, and placed them on the bed. Then I moved out the room and looked over the banister.

'Terry?' I called. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

'Yeah?'

'Can I have a shower?'

'Sure. Bathroom is at the end of the hallway and there should be some towels in there already.' I waved and moved back into the bedroom for my bag. Once I was in the bathroom, I looked around. It smelt nice in here. I reached up and turned on the shower, before I turned around and locked the door. Just in case. I unzipped my toiletries bag, and pulled out different things. I placed them all neatly in alphabetical order. Body wash, brush, conditioner, razor, shampoo, shaving foam, soap, toothbrush and finally toothpaste. Then, I unzipped my hoody and slid it off my shoulders. I pulled off the rest of my clothes, turning to inspect myself in the mirror. My hair fell over my pale shoulders. I had a small chest, and I was too skinny. That's what everyone told me anyway. It's not like I didn't eat; In fact I loved eating! But sometimes I had to prove a point or make a stand, and never ate. It isn't as good as it sounds. It put me on the anorexic list for a year, having to eat all their special diet foods like were most likely cat shit mixed with blue food dye. I sighed, before stepping across and moving into the shower. The hot warm sent a shiver through me. This was a luxury I hadn't had in a long time. I stood there, with my eyes shut, simply letting the water run over me. Then, I reached out and picked up the first item that I needed; my hairbrush. I ran it through my hair, getting the knots and snags out. Then I placed it in the sink that was next to the shower. After that I picked up the shampoo bottle. I was almost out. I squeezed what I could onto my hand, before running it through my hair. It smelt wonderful; apples. I rubbed my fingers in a circular motion, before leaning my head back and rinsing it out. I repeated that with my strawberry condition. I was almost out of this as well. I grabbed a blue cloth from the side and squirted some body wash onto it. This was some tropical fruit that I didn't know the name of. I began to rub my body, happy to get the grime of the mental home finally off me. Next, I carefully picked up the can of shaving foam, and my razor. It was very sharp. I sat down on the floor of the shower, my knees up to my chest. I placed the razor by my side, and shook the can of foam. I squirted some on my palm and watched it grow for a second, before wiping it on my legs. I shifted so the spray of the shower wouldn't hit them. I picked up my razor, and twirled it in my fingers, before lowering it to my legs. I had to be careful. Anything could happen.

* * *

My legs were shaved, but there were a couple of trickles of red dripping down my legs. I must have dug the blade in a little deeper then necessary, but other than that, I was quite unharmed. I shut off the shower, and stepped out. I pulled a towel from the rack, and bent over to rub it in my hair, before I put it up. I grabbed the bigger towel, and wrapped it around my waist, before unlocking the door and stepping out.

'Christ, I thought you'd died,' grumbled Bov, standing in the hallway. I jumped, and blinked a couple of times.

'What you doing here?' I asked, moving past him into the bedroom. He dawdled in the doorway.

'Just checking you were okay. You had a little bit too much to drink last night.'

'I 'm fine,' I smiled, dropping the towel. Bov almost fell over in shock.

'What the fuck are you doing?!' he asked, turning his back on me. It took me a few moments to realize that people here aren't accustomed to keep on eye on us while we dress, in case we were hiding dangerous weapons in our clothes, or butt cheeks. I felt my cheeks go bright red, as I grabbed the towel again.

'I'm so sorry!' I squeaked, feeling hot tears of humiliation well up in my eyes. Bov shrugged.

'It's alright, just surprised me that's all. Maybe I should wait downstairs,' he muttered. I bit my lip as he shut the door. I sank onto the bed, putting my head in my hands. I was such a silly cow. What the hell was I thinking, just dropping my towel like that!

Surprise, was what Bov felt when she dropped her towel like that! He shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he moved downstairs.

'So, she alive then?' asked Dave, chalking the end of his pool cue, before going for a shot. Swill was watching the game carefully, his own pool cue tight in his hands.

'Huh? Oh, yeah she fine,' he replied, picking up his pint from the bar and sipping it. There was the sound of the hairdryer upstairs. Bov shook his head. So what, a girl naked? It wasn't like it was the first time he'd seen one. But, the thought of it being Emma sort of thrilled him. Dirty pervert, he thought, as he placed his beer on the table and took the cue that was propped up beside him. Then he moved in for his shot.

I pushed open the door. As soon as I saw Bovver, I felt the blood rise in my cheeks. He'd probably never look me in the eyes again, I thought with a sigh. Swill came up beside me, a smile on his face. He handed me an orange juice. 'Morning' he greeted, before dodging the pool cue that Dave was trying to smack him with. I sat down on a barstool, and yawned, putting my head in my hands. The pain-killer had helped, but I just felt a little tired after last night. Pete moved beside me, taking the beer Terry handed to him.

'You alright?' he asked. I nodded, and stretched.

'So, are you doing anything interesting today?' I asked him, as I sat up. Pete smiled.

'Yeah, we're going to a footie match this afternoon.' I rolled my eyes.

'Euh, leave me out!' I complained, pulling a face. He laughed, before flicking through the newspaper he had brought with him.

'You?' he asked, after a few minutes.

'I'm going to play with a knife.' Pete looked at me, like I was crazy. I laughed. 'Chill out. It was a joke,' I said, with my eyebrows raised. 'Jeez, don't you have a sense of humor?'

'Yeah, I'm just guessing it's slightly different to yours.' Pete gave a laugh, before checking his watch. 'We 'ave to go at 2; you'll be fine for a couple of hours won't you?' I shook my head with a small smile on my lips.

'I'm not a child, but brownie promise and all that.' I slid off my chair, and moved over to the other side of the pub. I guessed it wasn't open, or everyone was in bed. The place was deserted except for us. I pulled open the door and stepped out into the sunshine. It bathed me from head to foot and I smiled, before twirling outside. Birds sang in their nests, and there was only a few clouds in the sky. It was like one of those films, where everything is perfect. I shook my head with a laugh. It would probably rain or something later. Life wasn't like a film. I sank to the floor in the middle of the road and shut my eyes, just enjoying the heat on my face. I heard a low rumble, and a shout of 'EMMA!' There was a screech and my eyes snapped open. A blue car had skidded to a stop, its side facing me. Bovver was suddenly in front of me, yanking me to my feet. 'What the fuck were you thinkin'?' The others were coming out the pub now, and a man got out the car.

'Did I hit her? She was just sat there?' I covered my ears. Everyone was talking at once.

'Why did you do that? You coulda died!' I could hear Bovver's voice the loudest. I raised my hand, and he realized what I was doing a second before I did it. I slapped him with all my might.

'I wasn't doing anything,' I snapped. 'I was just enjoying the sunshine!'

'In the middle of the fucking road!' he shouted. He seemed quite angry, a nasty red mark on his cheek. I narrowed my eyes before turning on my heel and storming into the pub. I ran upstairs, slamming the door shut on my bedroom. I opened my suitcase and pulled out a battered black purse. I had £100 savings from Meadows Hill. I needed to cool down, and I thought shopping was the best way to go about it. I opened by door, and moved down the stairs. I grabbed a blue jacket from the hooks. It must have been one of Terry's, because it fell down to my knees. I moved out of the doors. The man was just getting into his car. I moved over to Terry, totally ignoring Bov who was standing next to him.

'I'm going out.'

'Are you sure that's wise?' asked Bov, folding his arms across his chest. I kept my eyes on Terry. He frowned.

'Bov's right. You shouldn't wander about London by yourself.'

'Yeah, but Bovver isn't the boss of me' I growled. 'So he should go and take care of someone who actually needs it!' I turned my gaze to his. He had his jaw clenched. I turned, and began to walk down the road.

'Emma! You're being stupid!'

'Piss off' I called back, before turning down an alley way. I had a vague idea where the train station. I heard the others calling me, but I ignored them. I came onto a big main road. I looked around. Ah, I'd just have to walk and see where I end up. With a sigh, I continued up the road until I came to a dead end. Wonderful. I started to walk back down the street, until I came to another road. I looked at the sign post. West Gate Road. East Games Lane. East London Train Station. Aha! I started to walk in the direction the sign pointed. It seemed forever until I got anywhere. I strolled across the zebra crossing, until I came to a large car park. Across this, was the train station. I smiled to myself. I wasn't so stupid after all. Bov could go fuck himself for all I cared. I pulled out my purse, and pulled out a £10 note, and moved into the building. It was widely spaced, and painted a creamy white. There was quite a lot of people milling about, with their bags and luggage and brief cases. I stepped over to a paying machine. It was computerized now. I blinked, before pressing a button. A woman came behind me, her blonde hair in a bob. She kept watching what I was typing.

_Welcome to the East London Train Station_ it read. I pressed okay.

_Where would you like to go? _A number of options came up. I pressed Central London.

_What time do you want to go?_ There wasn't a now option. I checked the clock. It was 1:20pm. I pressed the 1:30 button. The woman gave a laugh. 'Oh dear! I've forgotten my purse!' she let out another giggle before walking off. I rolled my eyes. Stupid woman.

_The train will be five minutes. Please insert £5_. I inserted my £10 note, and a card came out one hold, and £5 out another. I took them both, and looked at my ticket. Track 7. I looked up at the signs. Track 1 and 2. 3 and 4. 5 and 6. 7 and 8. I moved over to there, and waited beside the tracks like everyone else. Now, I looked down at myself. I looked kind of stupid, in a jacket that was way too big for me, but I didn't care. I was too angry to care. How dare he shake me about and shout at me. When the train rolled in, I took a seat in a busy carriage. 'He's a cunt anyway' I muttered out loud. An elderly woman looked at me in shock, and moved on to sit somewhere else. With a sigh, I slumped in my seat, watching as we left the station. Anyway, who said they could tell me what to do? I was finally free and now I have them on my back.

I shut my eyes and rested my head back against the seat, taking my thoughts elsewhere. It's my birthday soon. In a week anyway. Lucky I got out now. I could go birthday shopping. When the train pulled up, I walked out and looked around. I could hear the bustle of the city. It must be round the corner. Like something out of a movie, where they turn a corner thinking all is lost, but then the corner opens out to something grand and amazing. Which turns out everything is lost anyway, as the thing that is grand and amazing is inhabited by zombies. I walked down the street, humming Green Day to myself, when a voice made me jump.

'Who's this then?' A tall man moved across the road towards me, another group of men just behind him. I stopped eyes wide. I backed off a little, as he came closer. He stank of beer, and I wrinkled my nose as he leaned into me. 'What you got there then?' he asked, his hand moving for the bulge in my pocket. My money. I backed off further. 'What's your name, pretty?' he leered, as I backed into a wall. Fuck. How could I kill him? I really needed to buy some forks. I hit out at him with a clenched fist, hitting him hard across the face. 'Ow! You fuck!' he yelled, a hand on his cheek. I started to run off down the road, before something grabbed my hair. The man yanked my backward, biting on my throat. Vampire? I froze, and he began to place small kisses on my neck. Pervert?

Pervert Vampire?

'Get off me you creep!' I yelled, trying to kick back at him.

'Not so fast, pretty' he laughed. I let out a loud scream.

'HELP! HELP ME!' He muffled my mouth with a hand.

'No one can hear you out here,' he murmured in my ear. I was surrounded by the bastards now, who were urging him on.

'Oi, Ash!' shouted a voice, a voice that I was so thankful to hear. The man looked with, with a laugh.

'Dunham! How nice to see you.' He dropped me onto my knees. I winced, as the hard ground scraped them. Ash moved through the ring of men, towards the four guys that had appeared.

'Michaels! How unfortunate for you to come across us, while you're harassing this poor woman.' Ash's smile faded.

'You should just walk on Dunham. This bird's mine.' I climbed to my feet, but a fat man behind me grabbed my arms, and pinned me to him. I squirmed, and I saw Bovver look over. His face was set, and he walked forwards. Pete put out a hand to stop him, but Bov ignored it. He walked straight up to Ash, grabbed his arms and head butted him. There was a thud as Ash fell. Suddenly, it was a riot. The man dropped me, and I caught my elbow when I hit the floor. I was pulled to my feet, and pushed down an alley. I hit out, hearing him grumbled when I actually hit something.

'Oi! Watch it,' Bov muttered, rubbing his jaw. I gave a squeal, leaping at him, my arms tight around his neck. Slowly, he put his arms around me, as if unsure, and hugged me back.

'You saved me! You saved me!' I repeated, as I felt him move through the alley. He muttered something, but I ignored it. I felt too happy to care. I could hear shouts behind me, and I raised my head with a frown. 'What about the others?'

'They'll catch up,' he replied, but there was an uneasy look in his eyes. Walking away was the hardest thing for him to do.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours, since the fight. Dave, Ned and Pete were still not back. I watched as Bovver paced, calling and calling but none of them were picking up their phones. I bit my lip, tears in my eyes. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't run off like a baby, then they wouldn't have had to fight. Another ten minutes passed in silence. Terry had shut the Abbey early, so they had the place to themselves. The drink had worn off Swill, Ike and Keith. They sat in somber silence, phones in hands, waiting for any sign that the boys were coming back. Another five minutes. Another ten. The clock just kept ticking and the time kept passing. I got to my feet as the door slung open.

Finally.

Bov let out a shaky breath beside me as Pete, Dave and Ned stumbled in. Ned's hand was in a cast, there was a red mark across Pete's face, that was swelling and Dave's cheek was bruised, but other then that, they looked surprisingly unharmed.

'What the fuck happened?' demanded Swill, as soon as the door was closed. Pete rubbed his face, winced and then moved to the bar.

'Seeing as it was three against fifteen, I'm guessing it didn't come off that well' snapped Pete. 'We had to stop off at A+E because Ned's hand looked like it was about to fall off. And the cheeky bastards got away.'

'Why couldn't you have rung us?' asked Bovver, coming over to look at Ned's hand.

'Some cunt smashed my phone, Ned's died and Pete didn't have his on him' grumbled Dave, sitting down beside me. I gazed at his cheek, examining the bruise. 'Does it look bad?' he asked. I nodded, reaching out to touch it. He pulled a face of mock pain when I did. 'Damn, this'll kill me in the morning,' he muttered. I looked up, as they all gathered around Ned.

'What happened?' I asked Dave.

'Oh, some big block kicked him to the floor, and that Ash Michaels, you know, the one that was trying to hurt you, well he just stamped on his hand. Broke a couple of his fingers and flattened it. Fat twat,' he muttered. I cringed. It sounded disgusting. Dave checked his watch. 'Ah, you best get to bed anyway Emma. We can stay up and ogle at Ned's hand.' He gave a smile as I slid off the chair. I really was tired, so I didn't mind being treated like a young girl. I moved past him to get to the door, but moved over to Bov instead.

'Can I talk to you?' I asked. He nodded, and I led him into the corridor that led to the stairs that led to where I lived. I shut the door from all the noise of the bar and gave a sheepish smile. 'Thanks. And sorry. I was stupid to have run off like that. It's my fault that you all got hurt, and that Ned's hand is pancake and everything!' I threw up my arms in frustration. Bov gave a slight chuckle.

'Don't worry. We've 'ad worse.' I realized how close we were to each other, as I looked up at him blinking. He seemed to realize as well. The silence deepened, as I shuffled by feet. It looked like he wanted to kiss me, and I felt like I wanted to kiss him back. If he kissed me of course. I think.

'Well, night then.' I muttered, sliding past him. I ran up the stairs, and looked back at him leaving when I was at the top. I sighed, before pushing open the door to my room. I unzipped my suitcase, putting clothes in drawers and hanging my calendar up. It would be my birthday in, I counted, six days. Birthdays weren't a great thing for me. But, this year it might be different, with my new friends. I put my money in my bedside table, before getting out of my clothes and into my pajamas. They were lime green with frogs over them. My uncle had gotten them me for Christmas before his motorcycle accident. I flicked off the light, jumped into bed and pulled the covers up and over my head.

* * *

Bov gazed at Ned's hand, with a sigh. 'I'm going back,' he grumbled. Pete looked up.

'What?'

'With all of us, I'm sure we can kick the shit of these cunts.'

'I'm up for it,' said Swill instantly. Ike nodded as well.

'Yeah, we should. I mean, they tried to hurt Emma. Come on, Emma!' Ike reasoned. Pete nodded.

'Alright. In a couple of days, we'll go down there.' Bov grinned, and Pete smiled back. It wasn't that easy to make Bov happy, unless it was to do with football, but Emma… Emma really seemed to have connected with the guys. Especially Bov.

Usually Bov just had girls for the shag, but Pete could tell already this was something different. Something much stronger. And if Bovver needed to kick the shit out these guys, then he would let him.

* * *

**I feel very happy today. :) Make me happier and review.**


	4. Part one: Birthday girl

**AUTHORS: Thanks for the great review! They really made me smile! This was one long chapter, so i decided to put it into two parts for easier reading :) By the way, this is very dark... Let's just say you'll hate Dr Matthews. **

* * *

Anything, but Ordinary

Chapter Four Part 1

Birthday girl

I didn't hear anything else about the men that tried to attack me, but a couple of days later, the group went out, and came back strangely elated. I didn't ask any questions, but continued to stare at the cuts and bruises forming on the members of the GSE. Hmmm… they must have got payback. I didn't say anything on the day of my birthday, but awoke to find a small pile of presents at the bottom of my bed. I grinned, crawled out of bed and began to tear them open. The first was from Terry. It was a scrap book diary, with a feathered pink pen. I opened it up. Pink lines ran across the paper, with a small heart at the corner of each page. The next present was from Ned. It was a party hat, with Emma scrawled across it in red marker pen. I smiled as I put it on. The third present was from all the guys put together. It was a giant purple elephant teddy. It was really soft, and I buried my head in its fur, unable to take the smile off my face. I dressed quickly that morning, before walking into the pub wearing a flashy '20' badge that had come with Swill's card, and wearing Ned's hat. I dragged my elephant by the trunk along with me.

'Morning!' I sang to Terry as he set up the chairs, and wiped the table tops for that day costumers.

'Happy birthday!' smiled Terry, pushing a glass of orange juice towards me. I took a sip and smiled.

'How did everyone know it was my birthday?' I asked, sitting on a bar stool.

'I saw your calendar, while I was changing your sheets, and saw it was your birthday. They planning something for you. To celebrate.' I grinned. I never really had a proper birthday party. Not one I would enjoy anyway. I ate my breakfast at the bar and quickly downed my orange juice, before nipping upstairs to brush my teeth. By the time I was ready, the guys were down in the bar. Dave was leaning against my elephant, a pint in one hand, and a packet of peanuts in the other.

'Morning darling!' smiled Swill, handing me a cola. I took it with a smile, and sipped it. It didn't taste nice after brushing my teeth, so I put it to the side and brushed my black hair over my shoulder.

'Have you given it a name yet?' asked Bovver, coming up behind me, fag hanging from his mouth. I beamed.

'Yeah, it's called Petikdaillovedithem.' Bov blinked.

'Huh?' I rolled my eyes.

'Petikdaillovedithem! Pete, Ike, Dave, Swill, Bov, Ned, Keith and Emma,' I explained. 'It's a heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-she.' Swill let out a laugh.

'Ah, she a proper genius!' Bov shook his head in amusement, before sitting down next to Pet, and playing with its trunk. I took my coke and sat down as well, readjusting my party hat.

'Are we going to do something fun today?' asked Ned, chewing on a peanut. Pete grinned, but before he could say anything, the door squeaked open. We all looked up. The Abbey wasn't open for an hour yet. It seemed unreal and slightly slow motion as my parents walked through the door.

My father – Black hair, cut short and neat, brown eyes hard as they took in the Abbey, crisp black suit; pristine.

My mother was just as well dressed; a navy blue business suit, her skin tight skirt reaching her knees. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun, crystal earrings dangling from small ears. Her blue eyes rested on me.

'Emma?' She sounded shocked, and slight disgusted. Her educated voice made Swill look surprised. My father turned up his nose.

'Can I help you?' asked Terry, leaning on the bar with a frown. 'The bar aint open yet.'

'Do you really think we have come for a drink? Look at us and look at this place,' frowned Brian. My mother looked me over, before stepping forwards and snatching the party hat off my head.

'Gallivanting around with a bunch of alcoholic thugs? I did not bring you up to act like that!' I felt my temper rise.

'They are not alcoholic thugs! Dave is in the R.A.F and Pete is a teacher and Keith is a mechanic!' Cathy gave a sniff, ignoring the rest of the men. The door crept open again, this time permitting Dr Matthews and another Institute Doctor to enter. I backed off.

'Emma,' began my father. Dr Matthews sighed, and took over.

'Emma, I said you could have your freedom if you attended counseling classes.'

'I forgot.' I sounded pathetic, even to myself.

'You know the rules. You have to come back to us.' I shook my head. There was no way I was fucking going back there. I backed around the pool table, and Bovver got to his feet.

'She don't wanna go,' he growled. Dr Matthews looked him over.

'That is not for you to decide young man.' He went towards me, but Bovver and Pete stepped in his way. Dr Matthews cleared his throat. 'Emma is a hospital patient. She is unstable and could flip at any moment. Don't you realize the danger in that?'

Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork. Plastic fork.

'She's fine. She's been with us for ages and she's not tried to kill herself once. She don't need to go back to that shit hole.' Bovver wasn't going down with a fight, and Dr Matthews would give him one. He had been known to chuck patients around the corridors when they didn't do as he said. I shivered, backed against the wall like a trapped animal.

'Get out my way.'

'No!' Swill was at my side now, and I clutched his hand. I was shaking with fear, with dread that going back there meant never seeing my friends again. Before anyone could say anything else, Bov had slammed his fist in Dr Matthews face, Cathy was screaming about thugs and assault and the Doctor that had arrived with Dr Matthews had snagged my wrist and was yanking me away. He hauled me out the door, and I fell into the side of the van with a wince. The fight somehow spilled out into the street.

'Oi! Get the fuck off her,' yelled Swill, grabbing the man and throwing him to the floor. Dr Matthews grabbed me around the waist and pushed me into the back of the van. I began to scream and smack out, kicking him in the gut.

'Help!' I screamed, over and over. I didn't want to go back there. I continued to scream, as the doors of the van shut on me, leaving me in darkness. I continued to scream as I felt the van pull away from the curb. I continued to scream until my lungs felt like bursting. I didn't want to go back there. I wanted to stay in the Abbey. I wanted to stay with Bovver.

* * *

I was laying face down on the cold, white floor of my cell, throat dry, eyes sore. I pinched the skin of my wrists, leaving them red and marked, spots of blood appearing on the surface. I could hear my parents and Dr Matthews outside my ward, talking.

'Are you sure your nose is okay, Doctor?' asked my mother. I heard Matthews chuckle.

'It's fine. I'll go and have it checked on it a while. I'm sorry you had to see that Mr and Mrs. Johnson. But sometimes, we have to use force. They are still our patients at the end of the day, and we have to use any means necessary to get them back.' I heard my father murmur his agreement. 'When we finally release her, and that may be in many months time, shall we have her transported straight to you? So she can't run off again?'

'Yes please. I need her to work on her manners. What I saw was atrocious!' complained Cathy Johnson.

'Thank you for coming here. Nurse Jeremiah will see you to the door.' I heard their footsteps move away, before my door was open, light pouring in. 'Get up.' Dr Matthews's voice was suddenly rough and hard and it caused goose bumps to rise on my skin. I remained motionless. He stepped over, grabbing my arms and yanking me up. It hurt, so I kicked at him. He chuckled in my ear.

'Not so fast, little one.'

'Fuck you,' I spat, trying to shake him off. He chucked me into the wall, and I lay still, trying to steady my breathing as I was winded. He pressed his boot into my back.

'Now listen here, kiddo. I'm not playing any more fucking games okay. I'm going to treat you, you're going to get better, and I'm going to win Institute Doctor of the Year once more. Understand?'

'No,' I muttered through gritted teeth. He put more pressure on my back, and I shut my eyes to stop tears forming.

'Understand?'

'No.'

More pressure. I gasped for air.

'Understand?'

'They'll come and get you. They'll kill you!' I choked out. Matthews laughed, turning me around and grabbing my jaw with his hand. He forced me to look at him.

'In your own little world maybe. But not here. Not in real life. I will crush them after I have crushed you. Do you understand me?' He squeezed my jaw tight, and I squeaked out a yes. He forced his lips onto mine, before throwing my head away and stalking out the room. I coughed, tears stinging my eyes and making their way down my cheeks. I wanted my friends back, and Terry and Pet and the Abbey. I curled up in a ball, my body just aching. I felt dead.

The morning after was terrible. Jeremiah said no word to me that morning, a disturbed, upset look on her face. By lunch, I had had enough. 'Jeremiah!' I snapped, dumping my tray on the table. She looked up.

'Yes?' she asked, a reserved look on her face.

'Why aren't you talking to me?' I demanded. She glanced around, black hands shaking slightly.

'I'm not permitted to talk to you, Emma.' Her voice was hushed, almost scared. I looked up at the staff table, to see Dr Matthews observing us, his lips a grim line. Jeremiah bustled away. 'Tonight' she hissed. I sat down, staring at the apple in the center of my tray. There were seven tables in here, each that could fit nine patients on. Each group of nine had two staff that made sure they ate. Both of them were staring at me. I picked up my apple, turning it in my hands before taking a slow bite, never taking my eyes off them. I ate until the apple got to the core, and to their disgust, I ate that as well. Slurping down my juice in a rush, I got to my feet, lining up with the rest of the patients waiting to get back to their rooms. I was allowed to pass, after being checked that I hadn't hidden any food or cutlery that could be used as a weapon and was allowed to go. I took a quick trip to the bathroom.

Kneeling down by the toilet, I tied up my hair in one of the wards cheap hair bobbles, and stuck two fingers down my throat, bringing it all back up. If I was going down, I was going down in style. The smell made me gag, and I tried to hold my breath as I retched. It ended up coming out my nose, and I fell backwards, wheezing as I tried to catch my breath. A sob escaped me. I was soooo doomed. Why hadn't they come to rescue me yet? Was Pet okay? I hoped someone was looking after him. I cleaned myself up, before going to my room. I didn't even have any things. Not that I would be allowed them anyway.

Not even my mobile.

Or their phone numbers.

Phone numbers?

With a devilish grin, I yanked up the leg of my blue bottoms, the phone numbers of Pete, Bov, Dave and Swill cut into my calf. Stupid idea, but at least I had contact details. They'd be there forever.

* * *

It was about seven in the evening when the door to my ward was unlocked. I frowned. It was a little early for Jeremiah. But my heart almost stopped and I gave a groan of annoyance when Dr Matthews came in. 'Come with me Emma,' he said, in a soft voice. I blinked.

'Why?'

'Because I said so.' He held the door open for me, and I stepped through it. Maybe he wanted to discuss my freedom? We didn't say a thing as we moved through the white wash corridors, until we got to his office. The fire was burning brightly in the fireplace; the only source of light in the room. I stood on the rug, watching as he moved over to his cabinet and made himself a glass of whiskey. 'They came today,' he told me, his voice still low. I looked around, stupidly, to see if they were in here and Matthews laughed. 'Not now. I told them you had been transfer to Edinburgh.' I felt the tears run down my cheeks before I could stop them. I sank to my knees with a silent sob. I was alone now. They thought I was on the other side of the fucking country. Matthews moved over, making no noise on the carpet. I gazed into the flames of his fireplace, black streaks of my tears mixed with mascara making its way down my face.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and suppressed a shudder. 'Get up.'

I rose to my feet, holding his gaze without fear. He looked me over. 'They aren't coming for you anymore,' he murmured, placing a rough hand on my neck. I said nothing. 'They've probably already forgotten about little crazy Emma.'

'They haven't!' my voice sounded weak and I hated myself for it. He chuckled softly, brushing my dark hair away from my throat to kiss me there. I shut my eyes and turned to stone beneath his touch.

'Ah, Emzie, don't be like that.'

_Emzie._

Swill called me Emzie. I slapped Dr Matthews hard, a pissed off look on my face. He simply smile, a red mark forming on his cheek. He placed his glass of whiskey on the desk, before flashing me a sour smile. 'Bad girls get bad surprises, Emma. You should know that by now.'

He pushed me into the wall, his hand tight around my throat. I felt the tears sting my eyes as he pressed his lips firmly against mine. His stubble scratched my cheeks and it hurt. I squirmed to get away, pushing against his firm chest, trying to push him away. He smirked, lips now at my ear.

'I love a girl who struggles,' he hissed. Suddenly, his hands were at my nightshirt, tearing it from my body as if it was made from paper. I screamed, and his hand flashed out, knocking me off balance. He was on me in seconds, pinning me to the ground. 'Shut the fuck up. If anyone hears you, I'll kill you,' he hissed, clamping a hand over my mouth. I shut my eyes tight, just thinking of Bovver to try and make the pain go away.

* * *

I sat numbly in my cell, knees against my chest, rocking backwards and forwards. I didn't even look up when Jeremiah came in. She was instantly at my side.

'Emma?' she asked, worried. I found her Jamaican accent soothing. I looked up.

'He did it again,' I whispered. Jeremiah wiped a tear from her eye, and held me close, kissing my head.

'I'm sorry Emma.' For what? It wasn't like she could do anything anyway. I rested my head against her chest, shutting my eyes. Wait; there was something she could do.

'Get me out of here,' I muttered. Jeremiah frowned.

'Pardon?'

'Get me out of here,' I said a little louder. She didn't answer. 'Jeremiah, please. You know how happy I was with my friends. My best friends.' She sighed.

'I don't know, Emma. It's a big thing. If I loose my job I loose my family.' I rested against her and shut my eyes.

'I know,' I replied softly.

This went on for two months, before I could actually do something. I kept sicking up my food, gazed at the numbers until I knew them off my heart, and finally…. finally got Jeremiah to help me. She'd come every couple of nights, when her best friend, Rebecca was on CCTV duty, and I managed to persuade her to help me escape.

'I'm not sure…' she said a first, a frown creasing her dark brow.

'Please. I can run off to yours, and hang there until its safe, and then I can go back. Please. You know how much this means to me,' I pleaded. I had told Jeremiah all about my new found friends and about Terry and about Pet. For the first time in my life, I was actually happy. Jeremiah could see that, and after a sigh she nodded slowly.

'Tomorrow, I'm on night duty. I shall drop the master key on the way out of your room. When you get out the gates, stay by the wall, and then travel through the bushes until you get the big gate. You're skinny enough to slide under it, aren't you?' she asked. She sounded like she had thought this through a lot. Jeremiah looked me over. I nodded.

'Don't go to the pub straight away. Go to mine. When you're out in the street, go left and run up the big hill until you get to the forest. Take the trail under you come to a cottage. That's my place. I have already told them to expect you. Everything you need will be there.' She seemed nervous, whereas I was excited. No more nights with Matthews for me. No. I was going home. My real home in the pub with Terry and nothing was going to stop me now.

* * *

**END NOTES: Review and you will get part two. Will she escape or will Dr Matthews catch her? **


	5. Part two: The Cornell Family

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so excited about this chapter and i think you will really love it. At the end, i'll write down the ages of the seven new characters that appear in this chapter, so if you want to know, scroll down now, or just wait til the end :) Thank you so much for the reviews! **

* * *

Anything, but Ordinary

Chapter Four Part 2

The Cornell Family

I was ready. Jeremiah had just been by and dropped the key. It was now in my hands, the silver glinting in the moonlight that flooded through the window. As silently as I could, I unlocked my door, looking up as the CCTV camera moved to look away from me. Jeremiah was probably with Rebecca now. I darted down the corridor, trying to be as silent as I could as I moved through doors. I hid behind a shelf when a nurse walked past, holding a torch. I moved through the big, swing doors and then I was racing down staircase after staircase until I got to the bottom. The door here was locked also, but it was nothing my key couldn't sort out. I slipped out quietly, the cold night air hitting me, chilling my skin. I moved along the wall of the Institute, ducking under windows, until I came to the bushes. I tried to be as quiet as I could, but I was so exited. During my other run away attempts, I had never gotten this far. But then again, I had never had help. The gate loomed before me, and I got on my hands and knees. The gap looked small, even for me, but I needed to escape. Exhaling to make my chest as small as possible, I began to crawl under. The jags of the bottom gate scratched into my back, and I almost cried out in pain.

But I continued to crawl, feeling like Peter Rabbit when he was trying to get away from Mr McGregor. I didn't want to be baked in a pie by Mrs. McGregor. I took a few breaths, before yanking myself out. Blood stained the metal bars which had dug into my back, but I couldn't linger anymore. Soon they would realize I was missing. It never took them long. Without a look back, I raced up the hill. It was quite steep, and soon my chest began to hurt, and my back stung with each step. But I made it to the forest. The trail was easy to take, as it wound its way through the forest. I tripped and grazed my hands a couple of times, but all the pain was forgotten when I saw the Cottage up ahead. It was painted cream, with brown shutters covering the windows.

It was surrounded by a wicker fence. It looked hand made. Hammered into the ground was a hand painted sign saying 'Welcome to the Cornell's home. Please mind the vegetables.' A few meters away, a white, mud splattered jeep was parked. I pushed open the gate, and walked down the paved path up to the door. I hesitated to catch my breath, and then knocked. There were a few shouts for people to get the door, when it was finally pulled open by a small girl. Her black hair was braided, hanging loose over her shoulder, big brown eyes gazing at me with curiosity. Another girl came, a little younger than me. Her hair was brown, and in a ponytail. She smiled a bright smile when she saw me. She knelt down in front of the girl.

'Tell Pa Emma is here,' she said. The girl dashed off, dress flowing behind her. She straightened up, and stepped aside. I stepped in, eyes wide as I gazed about. Every wall was covered in photos, paintings, masks, Jamaican models and drawings of animals. What could be seen of the wall was a deep shade of red. It seemed very cosy in here. 'I'm Joelle,' smiled the girl, holding out a hand. I shook it, with a dazed smile. I turned my back to gaze at the walls, and she let out a gasp. 'What happened to your back?' she asked. I turned, and all the pain seemed to come back at once. I winced, and frowned.

'I scraped it when I was crawling under the gate,' I explained. She opened her mouth to respond, but a huge man appeared in the doorway. He seemed to fill the room with his size and I backed off a little. But he chuckled, the wrinkles on his face obviously laughter lines. He was leaning on a knobbly walking stick, smatters of grey in his black hair.

'Pa, this is Emma,' smiled Joelle, coming to my side. Jeremiah's husband smiled, and reached out a hand. I shook it firmly, feeling at ease with this family already.

'I'm Dexter Cornell,' he said. There was a streak of reassurance in his booming accent. 'Come on through; we're making bread.'

'Pa, Emma has a few scratches. Shall I clean her up first?' asked Joelle. Dexter smiled, and nodded.

'Okay, but hurry. The bread won't stay hot for long.' I watched as he hobbled in the direction he had come. Joelle tugged my hand.

'Come. I'll show you my room.' Joelle led me up the rickety stairs, and onto the narrow landing, the walls still cluttered with pictures. A single lamp hung from the ceiling. I noticed a big picture at the top of the stairs and paused to look at it. Joelle smiled. 'That's Samuel and Alicia. Twins.' I recognized Alicia from before. She had been the girl who had answered the door. They both had identical cheeky grins on their faces, the only different between them being their hair and clothes. Joelle moved to the end of the hallway and pushed open a door. 'This is my room. You'll be staying in here with me,' she said.

As I stepped in, a smile came to my lips. This room wasn't as cluttered as the house. It was a small box room, walls painted beige, two paintings on the walls. One was of a village, the sun shining over them, people milling around, doing their every day jobs. 'That's the village I used to live in. Before we came here, to England. This…' she pointed to the second picture. '… Is my grandmother, Abrianna. She died a couple of years back, but I have this in here because I know she watches over me.' Joelle went quiet, as I gazed at the portrait. Abrianna's hair was grey and pulled into a bun. She was wearing a blue dress with crazy black stripes over it and was cradling a small child.

'Is that you?' I asked. Joelle smiled.

'Yes. I was only a couple of months old when that was taken.' She moved away from my side, got on her hands and knees and pulled a box out from under the bed. It was full of lots of different medical things. Joelle caught my curious look, and smiled. 'I want to be a nurse. That's what I'll hopefully train for when I get into University.'

'Do you go to College?' She nodded, unable to help the smile come to her face.

'The first in my family. We saved for years just so I could go. University will be hard, but I have a job at the local supermarket to help raise money.' I sat at the end of her bed, my fingers trailing over the design stitched into them. Joelle kneeled behind me. 'Do you mind?' she asked, her fingers at the hem of my shirt.

'No,' I smiled, as she lifted it off over my head. I shivered when she pressed something cold against my back.

'It's an antiseptic wipe,' she giggled. 'Benton goes go-karting a lot and also falls off a lot, so it's usually up to me to clean up the dirty cuts before they get infected,' she explained fondly.

'Do you ever go?'

'Oh, no. I don't dare unless I break a nail.' We both laughed at this, as she continued to clean me up. 'Ma told us all about you. And what's happened. Why do you want to go back to that pub so much?' she asked, curiosity toning her voice.

'I met these guys. They're like family to me. There's this one guy I kinda like…' I found myself giggled.

'What's he like?' she asked.

'He's…. different. Hardly prince charming or anything. Well, for me, he is, maybe. I haven't seen him for two months now, but it seems like forever.' I sighed. 'He saved me from getting attacked once. He's always looking out for me.'

'That's so romantic!' gushed Joelle, now putting plasters on all my cuts. I laughed.

'In a way, I guess it is. He thinks I'm in Edinburgh.'

'Why?' she asked, climbing off the bed and moving over to a chest of drawers. She opened it up and rifled through the clothes as I continued to talk.

'Well, they came to get me out, but Dr Matthews told them I was all the way in Edinburgh.'

'I hate that guy' hissed Joelle, shutting the drawer and turning to face me. Her face was furious. I shot her a questioning look. 'He lowered my Ma's pay, just 'cause she was late a couple of days in a row 'cause Edwyn was ill. Like we don't have enough problems already.' Joelle shook her head, before throwing me a grey t-shirt. I slid it over my head, and smiled. It fitted perfectly. Joelle held out her hand and I took it. 'Come on, before Benton eats all the bread.'

I had never seen such a big, yet happy family. When I walked in, I was surprised at how big the room was. They had knocked out a wall, so now the kitchen and the living room was in one big room. The oldest there was Benton, a 21 year old. His hair was styled into an afro, and he sat on a squashy sofa by the open window, smoking. Samuel and who I assumed to be Otis were watching a small TV on the rugged floor. Edwyn, who I found out to be 9 years old, was stood beside his father in the kitchen area, holding out a plate. Dexter placed a piece of bread on it, and Edwyn muttered thanks before joining his brothers at the TV. Alicia was stood on the counter beside the bread dough, prodding it and wincing when it burnt her finger. A small girl, whose hair was a mass of dark curls, was hiding behind the sofa, peeping out and giggling when she hid.

'Move yu backside,' said Joelle, pushing Benton's feet off the sofa and we sat down. Benton grinned, blowing smoke in her face. We both coughed.

'Benton,' said his father sharply, and he shrugged, and went back to looking out the window.

'Naa Badda mi,' he mumbled. Joelle laughed when she caught my look of surprise at his words.

'He said it doesn't bother me.' I smiled, before Alicia skipped over and handed me a plate of bread.

'Thank you,' I said. She giggled and ran back over to hide behind her father's legs. Joelle chuckled.

'When you get to know her, she'll never shut up.' I ate in silence, just feeling happy because everyone else was happy. I had been there for about an hour before Jeremiah came back. We heard the front door go, and the living room door was instantly flung open.

'Is she here? Did she come?' Jeremiah asked, worried. She caught sight of me and gave a big sigh of relief. 'Oh thank God. How are you? Have you eaten?'

'She's fed and watered,' smiled Dexter, who was now occupying the armchair. Jeremiah smiled, and went into the hallway to hang up her coat and bag. When she returned, the small girl came out from behind the chair, clinging to her mum's leg. Jeremiah smiled, and picked up the 3 year old.

'Shouldn't you be in bed Odessa?' she asked. The girl shook her head with a giggle, but the yawn gave her away. Jeremiah smiled. 'I'll just be a minute,' she told me before leaving the room. As soon as she was gone, Benton jumped to his feet, with a small cry, before flicking the fag out the window.

'Serves you right,' muttered Dexter, as Benton prodded his burn and winced.

'Well I didn't expect her to burst in, Pa,' he scowled. When Jeremiah came back down, she glared suspiciously at Benton, before slapping him around the back of the head.

'I told you not to smoke in the house!' she complained. Benton rubbed his head, giving a sheepish smile.

'I won't do it again!' he said, quickly.

'How many times have I heard that one?' she grumbled, moving to sit where Benton had been. He checked his watch.

'Right, I'm outta here. Gotta pick up Keisha.'

'Don't be too late out,' Jeremiah told him, but he just grinned and walked out. She shook her head before turning to me.

'Are you okay?' she asked. I nodded, looking down at the empty plate on my lap. 'You can stay here as long as you need,' she continued. I looked up and nodded. I'd stay here for ever, if my need to see Bov wasn't so strong. Dexter looked at the clock balanced precariously on the wall.

'Come on guys. Bedtime,' he said, with a yawn. The three boys grumbled, but were quickly silenced by the look he gave them. Otis got to his feet with a sigh, leading the way out the room. Samuel and Edwyn followed with grumpy looks on their faces. Joelle got to her feet and took my plate. I got to my feet also, as Alicia ran over and took my hand.

'You have a friend,' laughed Jeremiah, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. Joelle led me and Alicia up the stairs, giving the younger girl a quick kiss before she darted into her room. I followed Joelle into hers, and shut the door behind me.

'Tomorrow, we'll have fun,' she grinned, passing me a pair of blue pyjamas. We turned our backs to each other as we changed for bed, but she continued to talk. 'Ma is at work, of course and Pa is going out to the docks to help his brother for a while. We're going to have a little party.' We climbed into bed, top and tail, and before I even realized how worn out I was, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to the smell of pancakes and the sound of Bob Marley that morning. There was a note on the bedside table saying I could wear whatever I wanted. I settled for a pretty red dress that flowed freely around my legs. I pulled on a pair of socks and made my way downstairs. Benton was by the cooker, tossing pancakes, wearing a pink Rasta hat. Beside him was a plate piled high with pancakes. Joelle was dancing in the middle of the room with Alicia, and Otis grinned shyly at me from the sofa. I smiled back, and moved to the middle of the room. Someone tugged my dress and I looked down to see little Odessa at my feet. She raised her arms.

'Will you pick me up?' I only just heard her over the noise of the music. With a grin, I scooped her up and moved next to Joelle. She grinned at me, before singing along to the song that was playing.

_'I shot the sheriff!_

_But I swear it was in self-defense_

_I shot the sheriff_

_And they say it is a capital offence!'_ I laughed, before Benton came over with the plate of pancakes. The children rushed forwards, and Odessa reached out, almost falling out my arms.

'I want one too!' she cried out. Benton held the tray to her, and she picked up a pancake off the top.

'Oi, Samuel! I'll send you to bed if I have to,' said Joelle, when the boy in question was trying to grab Alicia's pancake. Benton held out the tray for me, and I took one with a smile. I sat down to eat, surprised at how good they were. At first, it felt funny. I hadn't eaten properly in over two months, and my stomach felt full after my fourth pancake.

'Stick a fork in me; I'm done,' I sighed, as I stretched. Joelle found this extremely funny and didn't stop laughing for a while. When her giggle fit was over, she slid off the sofa and darting out the room. Odessa continued to cling to me, resting her head against my chest, and watching Alicia play with her doll. Joelle returned with another CD. Benton and Otis groaned when they read the front.

'Shayne Ward?' he scoffed. So, as the music turned to background noise, Otis and Benton began a game of insults.

'You're so fat that when you stepped on the weighing scales, they said 'to be continued,' smirked Otis.

Benton quickly countered that. 'You're so fat you have TB- two bellies.'

'You're so fat you stopped at an 'All you can eat,' and it still wasn't enough!' At this, the two burst out into laughter. Edwyn finally dragged himself downstairs, hair a mess, yawning.

'Morning,' he murmured. Benton rubbed his hair, and Edwyn scowled, moving into the kitchen for pancakes. Joelle fell down on the beanbag, resting back against my legs. She tilted her head back and grinned at me.

'You know, at first I was scared of you coming. When I heard you were from that mental place,' she explained. I smiled, knowing I was accepted. 'You're really cool, but you don't belong here. I can tell, the way you look when you're in deep thought, you miss them. You should go today.'

'Huh?' I frowned. Go where?

'Go and find him. Your one true love,' she said, shifting to face me. I blushed deeply at the thought of Bovver, my belly churning with butterflies.

'Yes, I should.'

I explained what I wanted to do with Jeremiah and Dexter at teatime that evening. It was seven o'clock when I buckled myself into the muddy jeep, Benton in the driving seat. Dexter couldn't drive now, because of his leg which he damaged in a car accident and Jeremiah would be easily recognized if she came with me. So she stayed behind to look after the kids. Joelle got in the back seat with Otis, as we made our way out the bumpy forest, and onto the open road. I was going home. I directed him on where to go, almost feeling sick when the Abbey came into sight. I was out the car before it had even stopped, running back to climb in, hug Benton, kiss Joelle and ruffle Otis' hair. 'Thank you so much guys!' I grinned, before climbing out again and racing over to the doors. The noise was loud in the pub, and I wasn't even in there yet. Taking a deep breath, I grinned and pulled open the door.

* * *

**END NOTES: I feel like squealing. Anyway, here are the ages. I don't know why, but i feel it's important you know :)**

**Benton- 21 years old**

**Joelle- 17 years old**

**Otis- 14 years old**

**Edwyn- 9 years old**

**Samuel- 7 years old**

**Alicia- 7 years old**

**Odessa- 3 years old**


	6. Hatred

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hate this chapter. You might hate this chapter. I can't believe i wrote it, but it has to be done. Emma kinda goes a little OTT, but she's crazy so it's fine :)**

* * *

Anything, but Ordinary

Chapter Five

Hatred

I could hear Pete singing from where I was stood. I made my way through the crowds, noticing some guys leering at me. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing the red dress. I felt suddenly stupid, but that didn't matter, as my heart was thundering in my chest and my blood was pounding in my ears and I could see Bovver just a couple of steps in front of me…

Oh.

I stopped short, when a blonde girl leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. I could see her tongue from here. He pulled back, but I was already gone, storming past Terry and into the door that led upstairs. I ran up the stairs, feeling sick and used. Terry was quick behind me, but I slammed my bedroom door in his face.

'Emma! Open up!' he shouted. I quickly put the lock on the door, and he shook it, trying to get in. I could hear more footsteps on the stairs, and I heard Dave's voice.

'Come on out, sweetheart. We aint seen you in ages,' he soothed.

'Fuck off!' I screamed, grabbing my hair and falling to my knees. I thought he liked me. He kissed another girl. But…? The door was tried again.

'Emma!' Bovver was here. My eyes narrowed, and I climbed to my feet, charged over to the door and unlocked it. I yanked it open, shoving him in the chest.

'The last thing I need is to see you!' I shouted, full in his face. He backed off a little. 'Two months I have been stuck in that fucking place and you didn't even try and help!'

'He said you was in Edinburgh!' he growled, stepped forward a little.

'He is a liar, Bov! You should know that. He is a liar and a cheat and a user!' I shouted at him, my throat hoarse. I glared at him, and with all the hate I can muster, I hissed, 'Just. Like. You.' I flung myself at him, punching and kicking. I felt hands around my waist, and I was dragged backwards. I slammed the door, shut, as me and Dave fell back onto the bed. 'Get off me! Get off me!' I yelled, struggling.

'For fuck sakes, Emma! Calm down!'

'I will _not _calm down! Get off! Get out! OUT!' I managed to elbow him in the stomach, and the older man released me with a gasp.

'Fucking 'ell Emma,' he said, rubbing his chest. I darted over to the bedside table, and yanked open the top draw. I pulled out my razor, pointing it at him.

'Get out,' I spat.

'I never fucking kissed her!' Bov was yelling. There was a bang, and I guess he had kicked the door. 'She kissed me! You were fucking there; you should 'ave seen that!' Dave eyed the blade, slowing getting to his feet.

'Emma, you don't 'ave to do this.'

'Fuck off! I want to be alone!' a sob cracked my voice, and I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes. Dave circled around me until he got to the door. It was open, and everyone was looking in, tense.

'Emzie…' started Swill. I threw the blade at him. It caught the side of his head and he winced. 'What the fuck?!' I moved towards Dave, until he was backed out the room, and slammed the door, locking it. I moved back towards my bed.

'Go away!' I yelled, crawling under the bed. A sob escaped me. I thought he liked me. I thought… but he saved me? He bought me a birthday present… Bov… I shook my head. He hadn't confessed his love. He hadn't flirted, he hadn't kissed me. It was all in that fucked up head of mine. I shut my eyes as I cried.

'Come on, mate,' said Pete, putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to steer him away from the door.

'Get the fuck off me,' snarled Bovver. 'Emma!' he tried again, before shaking Pete off and turning on him. 'I didn't even fucking kiss her! She kissed me!'

'I believe you-'

'Then you gotta fucking help me bruv.' He ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at the rest of the boys, watching him. 'What the fuck you all staring at!?' he spat, before heading off down the stairs, swearing all the way. Swill sighed, watching as Keith followed him. He placed a hand on his bleeding face, and winced as pain flared.

'Well, she has good aim,' he said softly, looking down at his fingers that were wet with blood.

'What the fuck just happened?' asked Ike, still looking dazed. Pete sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

'Emma musta come in, and seen Lauren kiss Bov, thought something entirely different, stormed up here, tried to beat up Dave and Bov and ended up slashing Swill,' summed up Ned, with a frown. Dave nodded.

'Yeah, that's about it.' Pete sighed. He checked his watch. 'You lot go down, finish your drinks. I'll wait up here for a bit, yeah?' The others murmured their agreement, before they moved off down the stairs. Pete slid down the wall with a sigh. 'Emma?' he called softly. 'The others are gone now. Just you and me.' I crawled out from under the bed, moving over to my desk and throwing everything off of it. Pete frowned, hearing the crash of smashing ordainments outside.

'Emma? Please, open the door.' I yanked open the drawer, pulling out another razor blade, and started to dismantle it. 'Please, open the door.' The handle rattled again, as he tried to tug it open. I didn't say anything, just concentrating as I dug the blade from my razors keep into my arm. Blood dripped onto the floor as I carved the last letter; an E. I dropped the blade when I had finished, gazing at the single word now engraved on my arm. H A T E. I gasped a little at the pain, before lying down on the blood splattered carpet, my breath coming out in gasps. 'Emma, I know you're upset, but Bovver didn't mean to kiss that girl. Lauren kissed him okay. You didn't watch enough to know the truth.' He sighed, looking at his feet. 'He loves you, Emma. He really does. He's missed you so much.' Pete stepped back as the door squeaked open.

'He does?' I asked weakly. I saw his gaze drop to my arm, and then back to my face. 'He has a funny way of showing it,' I murmured, before falling forwards as darkness washed over me.

* * *

'Oi, oi. She's moving,' I heard Swill say, his voice near my head. I heard movement on the floor, as someone came over. I managed to open my eyes. Pete and Dave were gazing down at me, worried looks on their faces. I sat up, looking down at my arm. It was roughly bandaged, and blood stained.

'Sorry. I don't think I did a good job,' frowned Terry, on my left. We were sat in the living room of Terry's flat. The TV was on, in the corner. I noticed a figure at the corner of my eye, and looked. Bovver was sat on the windowsill, gazing down at his lighter as he flicked it on and off. On and off. On and off. 'Are you hungry?' asked Terry. I shook my head.

'No, I ate before I came.' My throat was dry, and I cleared it to make my voice clearer.

'Where've you been?' asked Swill, unable to stop himself. I thought I saw Pete shoot him a glance, but I answered anyway.

'I… I was still there,' I murmured. My chest felt odd, heavy. I laid back down and shut my eyes, my arms encircling my waist. 'I don't want to talk about it.' Swill nodded, and sat back on his bum. It went quiet, and I lazily listened to the sound of the newsreader.

'And news just in, the body of 39-year-old Jeremiah Cornell was found a short way from her home in East London.' I jerked upright, staring at the TV, eyes wide. 'She was found beaten and strangled, at 7:49pm this evening. Her son, Benton Dexter Cornell has been arrested on suspicion of murder. Also, Dr James Dominic Matthews is being tracked down. He was seen fleeing the forest in a blue Peugeot. The Police say, they had worked together.' I had somehow found my way to the TV, hands on the screen as it showed a picture of Jeremiah, a grin on her face. I recognized the picture as the one by the clock. A Police Officer came onto the screen now.

'Jeremiah Cornell was killed in a horrific attack, by her own son and former employer, Dr James Matthews. We are holding Benton Cornell in over night, until the post mortem can tell us exactly what happened. The hunt is now on for James Matthews, who was seen fleeing the area minutes after her body was found.' The screen went black, as Terry turned it off. Dave put a hand on my shoulder.

'Benton wouldn't do that,' I whispered. 'He was with me. He dropped me off, he couldn't. He wouldn't,' I murmured, eyes still wide as I took in what had happened. I felt arms under mine and I was being lifted to my feet. I glanced behind me to see Bovver, and without a word, we left the room.

* * *

**Benton**

The trip home was easy. I sparked up, and Joelle wound down the stiff window of the Jeep. 'That stuff stinks,' she complained, playing with her hair. I rolled my eyes, before turning onto the trail, into the forest. My stomach rumbled, and I hoped Ma had dinner on. I was starved. Suddenly, Joelle gripped my arm, and pointed. 'What's that, up ahead?' I stopped the Jeep, frowning as the light poured onto something lying in the middle of the track. Otis leaned in-between us.

'Go check it out,' he said. I climbed out and stepped into the light of the Jeep. I moved closer. The thing groaned, and a hand twitched.

'Ma?' I murmured, kneeling down. I gasped, and also jumped back. There was a rope tight around her neck, the material cutting into her throat. Her face was a mess and I barely recognized her. Blood stained her clothes, dripping off her nose onto the forest floor. I looked back, as Otis and Joelle stepped into the light. 'Get back in the car!' I growled, moving towards them. But Joelle had already caught sight of her. She gave a scream, her hands shooting to her mouth. I pushed Otis back to the Jeep.

'Who is it?! Who is it?!' he demanded, trying to see past me.

'Get the fuck in the car!' I shouted, pushing him a little too hard. He fell backwards into the mud, cutting his arm on the sticks that littered the floor. He scowled, but I took no notice as I moved back to Jeremiah.

'Oh my God! MA!' screamed Joelle, tears running down her face.

'Benton,' gasped my Ma. I gripped her hand, and pulled her up. Her blood seeped through my clothes, and she grasped at my face. 'Help.' My fingers worked at the rope, and I managed to pull it off. I tried to stop the blood that was coming out her neck in gushes, but it just dribbling over my hands. I let out a sob.

'Get Pa!' I demanded. Otis nodded, as he stumbled past me and Ma. I heard him run off into the night. Joelle was on the ground, unable to look. I heard her be sick, but I kept my eyes on Ma. 'Stay with me, Ma. Talk to me,' I murmured, rocking us both gently. She opened her mouth, but it was all a bloody gurgle. She sank her head into my chest, as Joelle flipped out her mobile.

'Ambulance please,' she sobbed, eyes screwed tight. 'We're in Newton Woods, in Meadows Hill,' she told the woman. 'My mum has been attacked, p-please hurry! Please, I think she's dying!' I kissed Ma's blood matted hair, tears racking my body. She was limp in my arms. I could hear movement behind me, as Otis reappeared, Dexter a little behind him.

'Jeremiah,' he whispered, dropping his stick and almost falling to us. He gripped her close to him, and I saw her eyes were shut. I got to my feet, her blood over my body. There were sirens, and more vehicle headlights flooded us with light. I backed off.

_It was a blur._

Shouts and voices and Joelle screaming and Pa sobbing.

And now I was in a police cell, gazing numbly at the white wall ahead of me. They thought I had killed her. My own fucking mother. They thought I had killed her in cold-blood. Joelle and Otis protested, and argued and fought, as I sat numbly. They needed someone to blame, to reassure the public that the killer was caught. They chose me, because I was covered in her blood. My prints on her neck. On the rope, as I had tugged it off.

I heard snippets of information wherever someone went by. They were talking about someone else. Dr Matthews, my Ma's boss. He was the one who had hurt Emma as well.

He had killed my mum. And I was getting the blame. I rested my head back against the cold tiles of the cell and shut my eyes.

* * *

It was cold at the park. I sat beside Bovver on a bench, gazing at my hands. He cleared his throat. 'Didja know that woman that was killed?' he asked. I nodded, and the silence returned. I was still angry at him. 'You hate me, don't you.' It wasn't a question. I nodded once, a scowl on my face. Bov sighed, and folded his arms.

'Jeremiah died 'cause of me.'

'Don't think like-'

'Shut up! She did. He musta found out she helped me escape and killed her,' I put my head in my hands. I felt him shift beside me, as if wanting to reach out and comfort me, but he went still again. 'Pete said you loved me,' I murmured, not really knowing why I was saying that. What did it matter? He wouldn't bring Jeremiah back. He went tense at my side, and i looked up at him. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes… they were full of hatred. I shifted away, feeling a little shocked at the hostile look.

Bov felt horrible, looking at her like this. But… she didn't know him. Emma could get hurt so easily, with him around. It was usually easier for him to just hate them. Love and Bovver didn't mix. He watched her shift away, and he instantly wanted to pull her close and apologize and kiss her and tell her he would look after her for the rest of her life. But of course, being Bovver, he didn't. He didn't do a fucking thing except sit there and glare at her. She looked away, rubbing her eyes.

'Emma…' he began.

'No, I understand,' I snapped, getting to my feet. He frowned. I didn't know what to say, so I just shook my head and began to walk away. I heard the bench squeak as he got up and followed me. I continued to do my best to ignore him, thinking of Dr Matthews. I wanted to stab him in the eye with a fork, so he'd cry. I wanted to hang him in a tree and watch him swing in the spring breeze for hours. I wanted to rape him, so he'd scream out in pain and for that I'd burn him with all the lighters I could find. I stood still, eyes wide as I looked ahead of me. Dr Matthews stood under the lamp post, a knife in his hand, a smirk on his face. I blinked, and he was gone.

'Emma?' asked Bov, standing a little apart from me, but a concerned look on his face anyway. I turned slowly to him.

'Stay out my life Bov. Just… don't bother.' I left him standing there, as I headed down the road to the Abbey. He didn't follow.

* * *

The funeral took place on the last Tuesday of the month. I held the daffodil in my hands as I moved through the graves, towards what was left of the Cornell family. Joelle looked up when I arrived, eyes looking raw; a nasty red. I didn't say anything, but took my place at the end, staring down at the brown coffin, hovering above the deep hole in the ground. Joelle took my hand without a word. The funeral was only short. A few words said by Dexter, before he broke down into tears. Benton was there, but on the other side of the grave, away from his family. An officer stood by his side. I let go of Joelle's hand and moved across to him. The Officer glared at me as I took Benton's hand, but I ignored him. Benton sighed, shooting me a thankful glance.

'I can't even be with me family,' he told me, after the coffin had been buried. We were stood by the Police car, the Officer tapping his keys on the roof impatiently. I squeezed him tightly.

'I think you're innocent. Benton and you'll be out before you know it. They'll realize they've made a mistake.' Benton smiled.

'Thanks for believing me, anyway.' He kissed the top of my head, before getting into the Cruiser. I watched it drive away.

'I miss her so much,' said a voice. I turned to see Dexter, tears in the big man's eyes. I touched his arm and he gave a weak smile. 'I know it wasn't Benton. And when I find the bastard that did this…' he shook his head, tears consuming him, his threat left incomplete. Joelle sat down by the grave, eyes on the ground.

'We have to leave,' she said, in a thick voice. I frowned, and she continued. 'We could only stay in England if at least one parent had a full-time job. Because of Pa's leg, Ma had to work her butt off. And now…' she wiped her nose on her sleeve. 'It's just Pa, and he can't work. We've to go to Jamaica without Benton.' Joelle shut her eyes, as Dexter lifted Odessa up.

'Where's mummy?' she asked. Dexter ignored her, still staring at the grave. I squeezed his arm gently.

'I'm sorry.' I sounded helpless, but he understood. The family watched me as I walked away, back to the world where a family's loss meant nothing to everyone else.

* * *

**End Notes: I might have to steal some of Signalfires Ben and Jerry's :(**


	7. Changes

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry for the lateness, but i had a bad weekend of writing. On Saturday it was a hot day so parents kicked me out the house And then on Sunday, my grandparents came and when i did get that half hour on the computer they kept trying to read what i wrote and i can't type when people are looking over my shoulder at everything i do. But, here it is. This is the last chapter of the story, but i'm going to put a 'What Happened After?' chapter up, probably tomorrow or Wednesday. And then, look for Bovver's version of this.  
Y****ou should like it :)**

**Also, i didn't want Bov to sound too soft in this chapter, and i tried to make his.. speech as Bovvish as i could.**

* * *

Anything, but Ordinary

Chapter Six

Changes

I watched the news 24/7, for anything on Benton. They still hadn't charged him, so he was free to be at home. Shame his family weren't there with him. I stopped by as often as I could, getting goose bumps every time I walked past the marked spot, where she had died. He looked ill. He had shaved his hair shorter, the cheeky grin I once remember never on his lips.

'Are you hungry?' I asked, as I tried to make pancakes the way he did. I failed miserably, but he didn't seem to mind and ate them anyway. 'You should come live with me. I'm sure Terry wouldn't mind,' I began, but he shook his head.

'I would, but the pigs say I gotta stay here. They'll think I'm trying to run away otherwise.' I sighed, not feeling like eating now. Benton sat back, watching me carefully. 'Have you ever lost someone you love?' he asked. I paused, hesitating, before nodding slowly.

'Yes.'

'Tell me.' He shut his eyes. I shifted on the beanbag, wondering how to reply.

'I thought he loved me. I must have gotten the wrong end of the stick or something. I thought I'd come from the mental home, get back to him, and we'd live happily ever after.' I looked up, meeting his gaze. 'I guess that only happens in fairy tales, eh?' He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Bov did as I asked. He kept his distance. Sometimes, I caught his gaze when I was working at the bar, angered by my body's reaction; the shiver of pleasure running down my spine, my belly full of butterflies. I turned away.  
They still hadn't found Matthews. It scared me to death, knowing he was still out there; waiting. I just concentrated on keeping myself alive and healthy. I worked at the bar with Terry now. Pete still helped out with the rent which made my life a little easier. For now.

* * *

'Just talk to her, mate,' sighed Pete. Bovver slumped down on his sofa, cracking open a can of beer.

'It's not as easy as all that,' he replied, taking a drink of the refreshing liquid. Pete raised his eyebrows.

'How is it not easy? Just go down there and demand to talk to her. Tell her 'ow you feel.'

'I can't just fucking go down there! What if she flips out like before?' Bov shot his best mate a dark look, before turning his interest to the TV. Swill yawned. The guys were a little restless. The football season didn't start for another month, so there wasn't really much to do except get on with their lives. Mostly down the pub, but they still wanted a good fight.

'We should go down Birmingham and see if any of those twats ar' out,' said Swill, after a few minutes silence.

'No,' said Bov instantly. Swill sighed.

'Bov, that dick aint gunna come down and 'urt her. It will only be for a few hours, anyway.'

'How do you know that?' growled Bov, turning to glare at him. 'Just… she might be alone for one moment and he might come. You 'eard what he did to that nurse. I don't wanna be attending Emma's funeral, alright?' Swill went quiet, and sat back. Bov had been more protective of Emma then usual. He turned back to the TV, tapping his foot on the floor. Pete knew his mate was battling with the reasons of why he should and why he shouldn't go and see her.

'Tell her how you feel,' he repeated calmly.

'Bruv, I fucked up.' He sat forwards, placing his can of the coffee table and running a hand through his hair. Something he did often, when he was stressed or nervous.

'How 'ave you fucked up? You haven't even spoken to her.' There was amusement in Pete's eyes. Bov could be such a girl when he wanted.

'No, you don't understand. You 'member when she found out the nurse was dead, and we went out, down Park?' he asked. Pete nodded. 'She said you 'ad told her I loved her.' Bov shot a scowl his way. 'And I made out that I hated her. So that's why I can't just go down there and fucking tell her that I do…' he shook his head. 'It'll confuse her and I just can't do it, okay.' Pete sighed, and leaned forward, a smile on his lips.

'Mate, you can't let her get away. You'll be mooching around with a face like a slapped arse for the rest of your life if you don't tell her now.' Bov looked up, and the two men stared at each other. Finally, Bovver nodded.

'Alright.'

* * *

I was sat on my bed, legs folded, reading. But, before I had even finished the page, I was disturbed. A stone hit the window, and I looked up with a frown. I didn't move, until the next stone rattled on the windowsill. Quietly, as not to disturb Terry in the next room, I moved across to the window and yanked it open. I looked down at the figure in the middle of the road, and raised my eyebrows.

'What do you want?' I hissed. Bov gazed up at me, looking a little unsure of what he should do.

'I'm sorry about what I said.' I rolled my eyes, and went to close the window. 'Wait! Emma, 'ear me out, please.' He sounded frustrated, so I sighed and folded my arms over my chest.

'You have two minutes.' Bov stuffed his hands in his jeans, and scuffed his trainer on the ground.

'I really am sorry about what I fucking cunt I am,' he began. Too right, I thought, annoyed. 'But, you have to believe me. I never kissed that girl! She came onto me, and when I saw you… I just wanted to be near you and…' He growled. 'I'm so crap at this speech stuff.'

'One minute left,' I reminded him. He stalled, loosing his train of thought. Bovver looked up at me again.

'I should never have allowed you to be taken. I should of fought harder. I would kill that bastard if he ever touched you again Emma! For fuck sakes, I love you.' His statement rang through the street and I felt my heart thud loudly in my chest.

'But you… you were…'

'I didn't want to get too attached! I… my life is…' Bovver struggled to put the right words together. 'Fucking hell, I'm messing this up, aren't I?' I nodded. 'Emma, I 'ave never had much in life. My childhood was shit, and I've never met anyone like you before. I didn't know how to act around you, so I tried so 'ard to keep my distance. That's why I acted like I didn't even like you that night at the park and I'm a twat for doing that!'

I gazed down at him, unsure. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. 'Your two minutes are up,' I whispered, before shutting the window and darting out the room. I grabbed a jacket that was hanging on the banister and yanked it on, before pulling open the back door. He loved me. I could see Bovver's retreating back, and I chased after him. He heard my steps thundering down the road and turned, catching me when I threw myself at him. Our lips crashed together before I realized what I was doing, my legs encircling his waist as I clung to him like a lifeline.  
'I love you too!' I growled against his lips, my hands tugging his hair. Bovver grinned into the kiss, his hands gripping me close. 'Abbey,' I murmured, and I felt him move back towards my home. It was much warmer once we were inside and I led him quietly up the stairs, in a hurry to shut the door. We fell back on the bed, Bov pinning me underneath him. My hands moved to pull his jacket off, as I continued to ravish his lips. I sat up, breathing hard, stopping his hands as they traveling up my thigh. Bovver frowned, panting.

'What's wrong?' he asked, brushing some hair from my eyes.

'I want this to last,' I said, and when our lips connected, it was much slower and controlled. He tugged my shirt over my head, and I dropped his jacket on the floor. I slid off his thin t-shirt, and lay back, still gazing at him with round eyes. Bov placed a hand on my stomach, moving his fingers slowly up to the bumps where my ribs showed. His fingers traced patterns down to more recent cuts. He frowned, as he brushed his finger over a lighter burn. I winced, and shifted.

'What 'appened?' he asked, meeting my gaze.

'Dr Matthews did it,' I murmured, tears in my eyes at the thought. He reached down, and kissed the corner of my mouth. His fingers trailed along the lace of my bra and down my scarred right arm. Then they moved back to brush against my collarbone, and then along my cheek.

'You're beautiful,' he murmured. I sat up, kissing him again, my lips moving against his. He moved to lie next to me, and my hand shifted down his chest, to his stomach. My fingers felt the ridge of something, and with a frown I looked down. A long scar ran from the middle of his stomach to his side, and he watched my carefully as I ran my finger along it.

'What happened?' I asked, looking up at him.

'I told you my childhood was shit. My mum had this guy round for a couple of months, and I guess we didn't see eye-to-eye.' I sighed, kissing him again.

'I guess we're not so different.' He smiled, as I unclipped my bra and dropped it over the side of the bed. He lips moved against my neck and I shut my eyes. It hit midnight, and somewhere in the distance, a bell chimed.

.

'FUCKIN 'ELL?!' I jerked upright, to see Terry staring wide-eyed at us. Bov stirred at my side, and yawned.

'What is it?' he grumbled, looking up to see Terry darting out the room. I giggled as the barman shut the door on us, and turned to see Bov staring at me. I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. 'Mornin'' he smiled, resting back against the pillows. I grabbed my shirt from the end of the bed and pulled it on. 'Don't hurt yourself again. Please.' I frowned, and looked at him. He was staring at the word H A T E on my arm. The skin was red and angry looking.

I didn't say anything.

'Please, Emma.' Bov gazed up at me, with a pleading look. I rested against his bare chest, smiling as his arms came over me.

'I promise.'

* * *

'And for our news updates, Benton Cornell, supposed killer of mother of seven, Jeremiah Cornell, has been found not guilty. Court Officials heard that 'Benton was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' A spokesman for Cornell told news reporters this evening that, 'Benton has suffered enough at the hands of the law and it is a relief for him to be going home to his family.' Police are now searching for James Matthews, last seen leaving the forest where Jeremiah was found not long afterwards. He has been missing for over a week, after what the court heard as a 'vicious and unprovoked attack.'

I turned off the TV, a smile on my lips. I knew he was innocent. I knew he would get free as well. I moved over to the curtains, looking out the dark window. They just needed to find Matthews now, and I'd be fine. I looked down at the figure on the bench, a shiver running through me. It was just a woman with her dog, it was okay. I shut the curtains and turned, falling into someone. I screamed.

'Hey! It's just me!' said Dave, holding his hands in surrender. I scowled.

'You shouldn't creep up on me like that.'

'Sorry,' he grinned, before placing something big in front of me. I looked down, and grinned. Petikdaillovedithem! I picked him up and cuddled him tightly.

'You looked after it!' I beamed.

'Yeah,' he smiled, squeezing my hand. I grinned, before giving a little hop.

'Ooh! Guess what?!'

'What?' he asked.

'Benton's free! He was found not guilty.' Dave smiled, sitting on the sofa and flicking out his phone, as it vibrated.

'That's great,' he said, before answering the phone. The smiled faded and turned to a look of concern. 'Yeah. Yeah, alright mate. I'll be right over. Laters.' He shut the phone and got to his feet.

'What's wrong?' I asked, with a frown. I placed Pet on the sofa and followed Dave out the room.

'They've found that Matthews guy down the canal. Bov, Pete, Ike and Swill are down there with him now. Maybe you should stay here, darling.'

'That's out of the question, Dave,' I growled, pulling on my jacket. Dave sighed.

'Well, hurry up then,' he said, pulling out his car keys. I tugged on my trainers and was out the door before he could say anything else. It didn't take long to get to the canal bank. I kept asking Dave to speed up, wanting to get there as soon as possible. I didn't want any of them to get hurt. I was out the car before Dave had even cut the engine, running over to the group. Bov had hold of Matthews around the throat, pinned against an old stone wall. Pete, Ike and Swill surrounded him, looking ready to beat the shit out of him if he tried to get away. Matthews looked up with a smirk, when me and Dave hurried over.

'The party's complete!' he grinned as blood dripped down his lip. 'You were always my favourite,' he winked. I cast around for a stone, grabbed a good sized one and slammed it across his face. Matthews spat out blood. 'I like girls who fight dirty. It turns me on.' Bovver gripped his throat tighter.

'Don't fucking talk 'bout her like that!' he muttered, jaw clenched in anger. The Doctor grinned.

'Good catch, by the way. She's great in bed.' Bov shook his head, his fist smashing into Matthews' jaw, his knee slamming into his gut.

'Don't talk 'bout her!' he repeated. Matthews hit the dirt ground hard, wheezing. I folded my arms, glaring down at the pitiful fuck.

'Her tits are lovely,' he added spitefully, when he had breath. I cringed, my cheeks turning bright red. This was the last straw for Bov. He flung himself onto Matthews, slamming a fist in his head and chest, kicking the back of his legs hard.

'You dirty fucker,' snarled Swill, aiming a good kick in his chest. There was an audible snap, and I turned away.

'Come on,' I heard Pete say. He hauled Bovver up, who strained against his best mate, managing a swift kick in Matthew's jaw. The older man groaned, rolling onto his back and coughing up blood. 'Bov, leave it, mate.' Pete struggled to hold him back. I moved over, placing my hands on his chest.

'Bovver, please. We'll call the police and they'll deal with him.' He moved away from Pete, running a hand through his hair.

'You're a fucking cunt,' he spat at Matthews, who tried to shift, but gave a hiss of pain. 'I hope you fuckin' rot.' Dave was already talking to the police on his phone, nodding, before he shut it off.

'They're on their way,' he told the group. I followed Bovver until we rounded a corner, out of sight. Then, he turned and held me close. I shut my eyes, hands gripping his arms, never wanting to let go.

'He can't hurt you know,' he murmured, kissing my head. I nodded.

'As long as you're with me.'

'I will be,' he replied. My fingers touched his cut knuckles and he sighed. 'Sorry. I… couldn't stop myself. Knowing what that bastard did to you…' Bov shook his head. My hands cupped his face, and I kissed him softly. We broke apart when we heard the sound of sirens, but we were gone before they appeared on the scene.

* * *

'James Matthews have been arrested for the murder of asylum nurse, Jeremiah Cornell. Matthews had eluded police for a couple of weeks, and was found, beaten almost to death near Walsh Canal. He is being treated for his injuries, which consist of three broken ribs, a fractured collar bone and a snapped wrist, as well as numerous cuts and bruises, at a nearby hospital, under police supervision, and will be taken to prison a week on Sunday. In other news-' I turned off the TV, resting my head against Bov's shoulder.

'You did that,' I murmured, a small smile on my lips.

'Actually, I think I broke his ribs,' injected Swill, taking a drag of his fag. 'Fucking kicked him good and proper.'

'Yeah, well, he deserved everything he got.' I sat up and yawned. 'I got a text off Benton,' I said, remembering it suddenly. I grinned. 'He just got into Jamaica. He's with his family now.' I smiled, but it faded. Everyone was with their families now. It was like that happy ending. But, what about my family? Would I have to go back to mum and dad? I looked up at Bovver, squeezing his hand.

'Do you love me?' I asked quietly. He looked down at me, with a small smile.

'Yeah. Why?'

'Am I your family then?'

'Yeah. As long as you want me,' he smiled. I reached up and kissed his lips. Swill made a puking gesture in the corner.

'Always,' I murmured against his lips. Maybe I would get my fairy tale ending. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**END NOTES: Kinda soppy ending i know, but i think they deserved a nice soppy ending :)**


	8. What happened next? A quick authors note

**What happened next?  
(A quick authors note)**

So, the story is finished, but that doesn't mean their fan fiction lives are. But what happened next?

Emma/Bovver

After a couple of months of dating Bovver and still living with Terry, Emma got a headache. Misreading the packet of ultra-strong painkillers, she took 24.

After, thankfully surviving, and being returned home, Bov thought it would be best for her to move in with him, so he could keep an eye on her. He asked, and she happily accepted.

The Cornell's

Four weeks after being found not guilty, Benton flew out to Jamaica, to live with his family. While the hunt for Jeremiah's killer was on, friends and family of the Cornell's raised a lot of money in the 'Jeremiah Trust.' The family now use this money in running an animal center.

They own a pet goat, name 'Emma.'

Brian and Cathy Johnson

After finding out that their daughter was back in East London, they hired a spy to watch her activities. Once they found out that she truly was happy at this place, they decided it was best to let her go, (Surprised? So am i) and turned their attentions to youngest daughter, Katie.

James Matthews

After recovering in a prison hospital, he was found guilty of the murder of Jeremiah Cornell, and the rape and harassment of numerous patients, including Emma Johnson. James now shares a cell with Coke-Sky, who refers to him as 'his little bitch.'

Pick up the soap, doctor ;)

**Okay, so the next chapter i will be putting up will be set two months after this part of the story finished, and for the first time in my stories, will feature Matt Buckner. I hope you like it!**

**Meanwhile, i shall be working on When Pete met Bovver as well. Remember to review!**


End file.
